


Game For The Hunted

by TheKidWrites



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Alpha Hamish Duke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta Lilith Bathory, Beta Randall Carpio, But Randall does, But this as of now will be Hamish/Jack endgame, Expect actaul wolf dynamics, F/F, F/M, Hamish and Randall are gonna go at it, Hamish doesn't give it at first, Hamish just wants to protect Jack, He also loves him, Jack Morton Needs a Hug, Jack just wants to do something for himself for once, Knights of Saint Christopher (The Order TV 2019), M/M, Mothery Vera Stone, Omega Jack Morton, Pack Family, Randall wants Jack to be happy, References to Knotting, She's fond of Jack, Soft Jack Morton, Twilight Elements, Twilight References, You can challenge an Alpha, and steal a mate, it's cute, nothing is set in stone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKidWrites/pseuds/TheKidWrites
Summary: He was drowing... suffocating over the war going on inside him.How can something be real when its not his emotions.
Relationships: Alyssa Drake/Jack Morton, Hamish Duke/Jack Morton, Hamish Duke/Vera Stone, Lilith Bathory/Randall Carpio, Randall Carpio/Jack Morton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	1. O is for Omega

Adjusting… He was adjusting. At least he thought he was.

Alyssa had wiped his mind under The Orders instruction… just erased his memories and allowed false ones to set up home in his mind - in their place. He wished he could say he was surprised or even shocked that she chosen The Order over him but… he knew her obsession with proving herself a capable, kind of like how he felt about proving himself to his grandfather. That didn’t mean he wasn’t pissed or that his wolf didn’t still want to see her lifeless body beneath him.

This past year was filled with nothing but trauma and memories he never asked to make.

His Grandfather dying

His Father dying

Almost dying

Becoming a wolf

Locking eyes with Hamish

It seemed the list would be ever growing now

It was all a lot. Half of it he still didn’t understand. All this to be a part of a society he didn’t even want to join. Now he’s stuck here pretending to be a frosted tip cheerleader with a dictator for a girlfriend.

“Are you done wallowing in self-pity, because we all had our mind wiped virgin” Lilith growled as she paced in front of the pool table, “We should kill them! Who do they think they are ?!”

 _More experienced that’s who Vera thinks they are_ , I think, and she wouldn’t be wrong.

“Lilith we can’t just walk in and kill them, and Jack she’s right sitting there will accomplish nothing” Randall interjects with a soft look, “Besides they don’t even know we have our memories… We have the upper hand!” Randall has a point for all his …puppyish behavior he really does think things through. Hell, he managed to trick him into walking into an abandon houses basement to be possessed by a werewolf hide.

Oh, how being normal was so underrated, being abnormal came with secrets and people trying to kill you. And burning sensations on the side of your head.  
Jack lowers his eyes as he feels Hamish gaze sweep over him, it seems he’s gotten distracted and while drowning in his head his gaze hasn’t left Randall. Judging by the pink tint and faint smile Randall doesn’t seem to mind though.

Without thinking he blurts out, “I agree with Randall, it would make more sense to follow Alyssa’s advice and not let The Order suspect us of having our memories…”

“See someone finally agrees with me, you guys know that…”

* * *

As Randall lost himself in another rant about his importance to the “Pack Family” Jack quietly slipped away toward the lounge area to collect his bearings. There was still so much he didn’t know regarding everything and there always seemed to be something more pressing happening that didn’t allow him the chance to ask.

Lilith would tell him to fuck off if he asked for a sit down and Randall ... he looked at Jack liked he was a missed chance and Jack didn’t want to think about how he looked at Randall before falling into “arms” with the Knights of Saint Christopher.

And asking Hami- “You should dye your hair back… blonde doesn’t suit you”

Jack whips his head around to see Hamish leaning on the bar island, “You should also stop agonizing over what your life has become, none of us envisioned this when we were writing about what we wanted to be when we grew up” He glides behind the bar grabbing a glass and filling it to the brim.

He doesn’t say anything else as he downs the drink and stares. Jack shifts his feet as he feels the need to move closer. With everything that’s happened and didn’t happen between them he’s unsure what Hamish thinks of him.

“I want to, but I don’t know if Gabrielle will think it’s a sign of me remembering” Jack mutters as he turns his head to gaze out the window, “…I just…”

“Just what?”

Jack turns his head to answer to come face to chest with Hamish. Looks like he’s spending more time in his head then he knows. “I just want to understand … everything” Jack answers as he looks up at Hamish eyes, his gaze lowers to his throat when he hears him growl.

“Will you wait?” Hamish eyes are wild when he finally speaks, “Will you wait for me to tell you?”

“Yes” _He’ll probably wait forever if having Hamish undivided attention leaves him this warm_

“Meet me here tomorrow after your morning class… I’ll explain everything little omega.”


	2. M is for Mate

“Jack! What happened to your hair? I told you blonde was a statement piece, as a cheerleader you need a statement piece!”

Jack groaned as he moved to pull the covers over his head trying to no avail to tune out Gabrielle. He was starting to regret siding with Randall about playing along to catch The Order off guard. It seems Gabrielle used this opportunity to build herself a docile boyfriend who wouldn’t move unless she approved the step to be taken. Why she couldn’t do what the other three did and befriend him was yet to be understood. Though in her defense Nicole and Lilith seem to have some weird thing going on between the two.

_I wonder how Randall feels about that… they had a weird thing between them too_

“Jack are you even listening?! You were so cute as a blonde, lets dye it back now.” Gabrielle huffed as she yanked the covers away from him, “besides you need to get up now anyway, you already missed morning class I had to sit alone!”

“Wait what! I missed my morning class? What time is it?”

“Yes, you missed it, I left early to see why you weren’t there to carry my books this morning.”

“So, class is still going on?” Jack hurries out of bed as he scrambles for the phone at his desk. Morning class ends in 10 minutes. He’s supposed to meet Hamish at the Knights house after class, he’s not even ready. “I need to take a shower and get ready.”

“Why did you oversleep anyway? Did you disable the alarm I set on you phone? You should of came over last anyhow, that way I could have fixed your hair before you were seen with me again.” She throws the towel hanging behind his door towards him, “Lucky for you Grand Magus Vera needs my help. So, you’ll have to wait till tonight for me to fix your hair.”

She regards Jack with a calculated look before rolling her eyes and huffing. “If Vera finds out it’ll be your hide Jack, don’t do anything stupid” She spins sharply as she swings open his room door and struts out with a toss of her hair.

* * *

Omega.

What did Hamish mean by little omega?

Midnight was anything but little, and he was certain he was a part of the Saint Knights of Christopher pack. So, there was no way he was a lone wolf.

Unless…

_No… I’m not even going to think about the implication_

Jack huffs as he sees the house enter his line of vision. There was no use mulling over what Hamish meant with Midnights’ own thoughts floating around in his head. But Jack wasn’t …

“I’m not gay.”

“Now why wouldn’t you be happy Jack? The weather is remarkable today.”

Jack whips his head up to see Hamish standing in the entrance way with what looks like a margarita in his hand. He’s been losing focus like this often; he wonders how long he’s stood outside lost in his own head. Hamish motions for him to follow as he turns back inside the house. He follows clumsily shutting the door behind him as he tries to stammer out a reply.

“That’s not what I meant!”

“Oh… so you are happy?”

“NO! I mean yes… I just…”

Hamish moves over to the couch motioning for Jack to sit next to him. “You should really get into the habit of completing your thoughts” He admonishes as his eyes track Jacks’ movements as he plops down next to him, “Someone might take the initiative to fill in the blanks how they see fit… we wouldn’t want that”

“I don’t have problems speaking around anyone else.” Jack mutters as he avoids Hamish gaze, “I thought you telling me to meet you here was so I could understand why”

He glances back over at Hamish to see him staring into his empty glass, his posture is relaxed but the tick in his jaw give away to the agitation underneath. He wants nothing more than to soothe away whatever discomfort he’s feeling, but he has a feeling he’s the one causing the discomfort. Midnight lets out a whine in his mind that sounds both frustrated and pathetic, he gets fragments of his thoughts

_Touch_

_Comfort_

_Alpha_

They repeat and rotate around his mind prompting him to shift closer to Hamish and lay a hand on his arm. It seems that was all it took for Hamish eyes to dart to his hand and Midnight to stop whining and instead repeat the words louder.

Hamish hums as he grabs Jacks’ wrist, “There really was no time to explain what came with being a wolf and accepting a hide was there?” He strokes Jacks’ hand as he looks up at his face, “Having a hide choose you is important. They don’t just give you the ability to adapt, they become a part of you… you might have noticed Midnight trying to communicate with you?”

“I’ve been hearing certain words in the back of mind and feeling his emotions more frequently.”

Hamish hums as he interlaces their hands and stares intently at Jack cause for latter to blush and look down. “That’s him trying to establish a bond with you. Once you accept Midnight completely, you’ll hear his voice more clearly… he’ll be an additional voice in you head. Someone you can talk to.”

He pauses causing Jack to look back up. Hamish looks unsure about what he’s going to say, causing Midnight to start whining at a high level. He’s so overwhelmed he can’t help the loud whine that slips out when Hamish move their hands over his heart.

“…was that all you wanted to tell me?” Jack mutters as he feels Hamish heartbeat in his chest, if he didn’t know any better, he would think they heart beats were in sync.

“The hides had lives and hosts before us… pack dynamics set in stone. When a hide chooses a host it’s because their personalities are compatible, because the person would easily conform to their place in the pack.” He lets go of Jack hand as he moves to pace in front of the couch, “You may have noticed that you feel more inclined to be near and around some of us more than others because of it.”

“Like how I feel close to you?”

“Yes.”

“Is that why when I first looked at you it felt weird.”

Hamish pauses as he stops and stares down at Jack “No. What happened when we met was unexpected… you were Silverbacks’ champion but while you may have a high value for life you’re more of the sacrificing type. The imprinting after first taking possession of Silverback was your body rejecting him.”

Midnight hums at the explanation, “Imprinting? Like a baby duck?” 

“No… it only happens when a hide feels a champion would be better suited with another wolf. In your case Silverback though you would be better suited with Midnight.”

“But why would I need to … imprint on you for that to happen? Couldn’t I have just switched hides after he realized that?”

“Yes, you could have. But it wasn’t Silverback imprinting on me… it was you… In a sense. Silverback wasn’t who made you imprint as much as it was me.” Hamish walks away to refill his empty glass with a sigh, “Tundra recognized you as her mate prompting the imprinting… you imprinting back without Midnights’ hide was unexpected.”

Jack looks at Hamish dumbfounded as he downs back his drink. He knew the pack adopted a lot of the wolves’ characteristics but mates? How would that even work between two men? Wasn’t the point of mating to produce strong offspring. Jack waits for Hamish to continue but from the way he’s standing with his back to him it doesn’t look like he will. Jack stands as he moves to stand behind Hamish.

“So. Midnight is Tundra’s mate? Is that why my emotions have been so out of wack when I’m near you?” _And when I’m not_ “Can’t I just learn to separate our emotions?”

He feels Midnight bristle and hears Hamish growl.

_ Our emotions are not entangled anything you feel of Hamish is of your own doing. _

“Your emotions are already separated Jack.” Hamish frame tenses as he hunches over the bar, “From what you said earlier you know what emotions are emitted from Midnight and what aren’t.” He sounds testy as he starts to visibly shake.

_ You’re rejecting him.  _

_ Hurting him _

“I’m not!”

“You’re not what?”

“Rejecting you … I Just…”

“Don’t know how to process being mated to someone so attractive”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any mistajes let me know!  
> Stay tuned to see if Jack learns the importance of a complete sentence.
> 
> -TKW


	3. D is for Distress

Jack huffs a laugh when he hears what Hamish says. 

Though if he is honest, finding Hamish attractive is a huge part of why he's so easily overwhelmed around him. Before this whole mystical mess, Jack would have never questioned his sexuality like he is now. 

With Alyssa, Jack loved her. He knows he did, and Jack also found her attractive if the dreams he had starring her are any indication.

But to have Hamish tell him he imprinted on him with no wolf involvement, it's enough to cause an identity crisis. 

"No... I didn't expect to be mated to a guy, and I still don't know what a "little omega" means." 

Jack feels his face warm-up at the intense look that re-enters Hamish's gaze. He can't help but feel as if he's floundering in the ocean as there's a buoy right next to him willing to hold up his weight for him. 

It makes him feel as if he is doing something utterly wrong. 

Midnight begins purring in his mind, and he can't help but think this time it's for his benefit rather than a reaction to being near Hamish. 

"Is ... Do you wish it were someone else?" Hamish looks even tenser if that was even possible, his knuckles turning white where he is gripping the countertop, "Do you wish you imprinted on a _different_ wolf?"

Involuntarily Jack's mind drifts off to brown hair and warm eyes that promised things never spoken out loud. It is enough to confuse him _and_ Midnight as a distressed whine is forced past his lips. 

Flashes of a fight Jack doesn't remember witnessing passes through his mind as he sees Tundra and Graybeard viciously attack each other. Midnight's swirl of emotion is different in this memory; their pull isn't directed towards Tundra but Graybeard. 

Hamish releases out a feral growl at the long silence, with Jack tensing and making eye contact with Hamish. An audible crack is heard as the countertop Hamish was gripping breaks off and clatters to the ground. 

"Would you have preferred Randall?" Hamish stalks towards Jack forcing his steps to lead him to a wall, "Is that what you would have preferred?" 

_It seems this won't be as simple as previously expected. The last time this happened, the pack split apart._

Hamish's chest rumbles as he presses firmly against Jack's front, dipping his head to rest where his neck and shoulder meet. His tongue darts out as he firmly presses it to Jack's exposed skin, making the rumble in his chest grow in volume and force. 

Jack stands there lost as he unconsciously tilts his head to grant Hamish more access, whining when he feels his tongue press against his skin. His mind wanders back to what he knows of wolves and realizes Hamish is _scent marking_ him. His pants grow uncomfortable tight at the realization, and an unfamiliar warmth begins to fill his belly. He's been aroused before, but this heavy warmth is strange. 

_ Omega _

"Would you prefer for him to be doing this to you?" At the question, Hamish raises his hand to Jack's neck and holds it firm, "Do you think I would _let_ him do this to you?" 

A high-pitched whine escapes his mouth as the warmth in his belly expands. It's both uncomfortable and pleasant. As if on its own, his hand presses down on his stomach and feels a gush of something leak out from a place that really shouldn't be wet. 

Simultaneously, Hamish releases a whine of his own, moving Jack's hand and pressing fully against Jack till there is no room between them. More warmth burst from Jack's body at the pressure, and he can feel a warm liquid slid continuously down his legs like a stream as his body jerks under Hamish. 

It's not until Hamish expertly slithers an arm around Jack's body to slide down his pants that Jack is coherent enough to realize exactly where and what is coming out of his body. He opens his mouth to protest but releases a breathy moan when a long finger is easily slipped into his _ass._

He's moderately aware of what is happening but can't find the words in his brain to protest, his body choosing to raise a leg instead to hook over Hamish's hip.

_ Your distress is causing your body to exhibit traits of false heat, calm down, kid. _

_A false heat? I don’t understand._

“You need to go lock yourself in a room.” Unexpectedly Hamish pushes off Jack, leaving his body cold. “You’re in distress. _I’m_ causing you to be in distress.”

The look on Hamish's face is pained as he looks at Jack, the tent in his pants looking painful and his hand sopping wet.

“Can you move?”

All Jack can manage is a desperate whine as he feels his legs start to give out before Hamish is once again pressing him into the wall. He growls as he easily picks up Jack's nostrils flaring and his eyes flashing red. “I’m going to take you to a room to calm down. Without my scent around, your body should relax.”

All Jack can muster is a nod as he winds his arms around Hamish's neck and presses his nose to the same spot Hamish was scenting on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back.  
> This story will be completed, though the updates will be spaced out.  
> Next time Jack explores the changes presented in an Omega body, and Randall is an unwanted guest at the house, at least in Hamish's opinion.  
> -TKW


End file.
